Harry Potter and the Dream (year 1)
by The Jewish Prongs
Summary: year one of what would have happened if harry knew what would happen each year.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The year was 1997, and Harry Potter was graduating. He cast his mind over all the adventures he had over the years here with his friends. In his first year he helped protect the Philosopher's Stone, in his second year he… well, you know!  
  
"so what d'you reckon will you do now?" Ron said "I mean, what will you do in life?"  
  
"think I'll become an Auror. With Voldemort back and everything" Harry answered. (Ron finally got over flinching when he heard Voldemort's name) "I want to be a teacher" Hermione said.  
  
"Duh"  
  
"Shut up Ron. What do you want to be?"  
  
"I want to join the ministry, maybe Missue of Muggle Artifact Office with Dad"  
  
there was a pause.  
  
"I wonder what would have happened if we knew what would happen each year before it happened" Harry said.   
  
Then suddenly he jerked up and saw a young woman with brilliant green eyes and red hair smiling at him. He tried to speak but all that came out was baby talk.  
  
"oow James come look, Harry's trying to talk" she said. A man came into the room. He looked just like Harry, except that he had blue eyes and no scar. Then it hit him. He was in the past!  
Then he heard a swish of a cloak. James look out the window and cried "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" Lily grabbed Harry, and stumbled out of the room. The door burst open and Voldemort stood there laughing...  
  
James whipped out his wand, while Lily ran out of the room with Harry. He started casting a spell but Voldemort cut him off with the Avada Kedavra curse. Then Voldemort advanced on Lily in the next room. She started crying "Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything!" Harry knew this conversation only too well. He experienced it over and over in 3rd year in his dream. "Stand aside. Stand aside, girl" Voldemort commanded.  
  
"not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" (A/N: you have no idea how annoying it is copying lines from different pages in a book.)  
  
"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside now!"  
  
"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead... Not Harry! Please have mercy..."  
  
Voldemort pointed his wand at her. She screamed. Harry wanted to do something, but what can a 1 - year - old do against the most powerful dark wizard?  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
She fell to the ground dead. Voldemort terned to Harry.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
there was a rushing sound and Harry felt like a knife was carving in his forehead. Then the light bounced off Harry and rebounded (sp?) onto Voldemort.  
  
Harry saw what looked like a goast but was much less dense leaving Voldemort's body. The house began to fall apart. Harry started crying.  
  
About 1 hour later Harry saw something moving in the distance. It was Hagrid. Hagrid looked all over the place for Harry. When he found him he started to go away when there was the roar of an engine and Sirius Black appeared on his flying motorcycle. He took one look around and burst into tears. Hagrid looked like he was trying to comfort Black but Harry was half asleep already. Before Harry knew what was happening, he was on the flying motorcycle with Hagrid. While they were flying Harry fell asleep again.  
  
Next time he woke up, his aunt Petunia was screaming.  
  



	2. year 1 part 1

Part 1  
  
The next 9 years past Harry without any event, unless you counted all the times Dudley punched him on the face, and the strangers greeting Harry, just like in the dream. The first time Harry came home with a report from school saying that he did something weird, he told the  
  
Dursleys that he knew everything about him being a wizard. They were shocked. (A/N: kinda drastic).  
  
When Harry saw the first sign of Hogworts letters coming, he forced them to take him to Diagon Ally and by an owl (Hedwig, who else?), and all kinds of magical stuff, like a snikoscope (sp?). when they got to Ollivanders, Harry came in alone. He told Mr. Ollivander about his dream, and about the wand he was supposed to have. (A/N: for all you people out there who don't memorize HP facts, his wand is 11 in., holy, phinex feather.) He took the wand and paid for it. Then he went to by all of his books.  
  
When they got home, Harry started re-learning all the spells and potions again. When the first of September came, Harry put on the bandanna he prepared to cover his scar, so noone will recognize him. He got his trunk on a trolley and moved towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, which was the entrance to platform 9 ¾. He bewitched his trunk to be light and got it into the last compartment. He decided to let everyone know the true ID of Ron's rat in his third year with Lupin on board. Until then he will he will have to keep the secret. But then he thought of Sirius Black in Azkaban, and decided to reveal the secret so his godfather will have 2 years less in Azkaban. At the end of the welcoming feast he will tell Dumbledore. He wouldn't be able to uncover the truth about Quirrell before Halloween, because it was the troll that made himself and Hermione friends.  
  
Harry was always a good actor. He would have only one chance to look like he did in the dream. If he let something slip, Quirrell would kill him faster than you could say "Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry".  
  
Harry checked his watch. It was 10:50. The Weasleys should be here any minute. Right on cue, Percy walked walked onto the platform, followed by George, Fred, Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. A few minutes later, Ron came in.  
  
"Can I sit here? everywhere else is full"  
  
"yah, sure."  
  
"so what's your name?"  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
"WOW! THE Harry Potter?"  
  
"yes. so Ron, how are you?"  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"I… er… uh… heard you talking to your family…"  
  
they talked for a while, Harry carefully not mentioning his dream, and then Neville came in, looking tearful.  
  
"Have any of you guys seen a toad?"  
  
they both shook their heads.  
  
The rest of the trip was the same as in the dream. Hermione showed up and introduced herself, Malfoy came, scabbers bit Goyle, etc.  
  
(A/N: Everything went smoothly so we'll skip to the end of the feast.)  
  
"Ron, can I borrow scabbers for a minute?"  
  
"uh… yah, sure"  
  
Harry held Peter tightly and walked up to Dumbledore…  
  



	3. year 1 part 2

Part 2  
  
Harry approached Dumbledore with Peter clutched tightly in his hands.  
  
"Professor, could I speak to you for a minute?"  
  
Dumbledore turned to Harry. "yes, Harry, sure."  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "I can prove Sirius Black is innocent"  
  
Dumbledore looked shocked. "Harry, why don't you come with me to my office"  
  
Harry followed Dumbledore to his office. "Chocolate Frogs" he said and entered.  
  
the headmaster's office was just like it was in Harry's dream, with the exemption of the sorting hat which was in the great hall, and Gryffindor's Sword.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand and stunned Peter. then he turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, this is Peter Pettigrew. yes, the same Peter who was "killed" by Sirius Black, and yes, the same Peter who was the real Secret Keeper of my parents."  
  
Dumbledore was shocked.  
  
"when Dad, Sirius and Peter were at Hogworts, they met Remus Lupin, a Werewolf. he made  
  
excuses as to where he went every month. he really went to the Shrieking Shack through the tunnel under the Womping Willow. my Dad, Sirius and Peter found out what   
  
was happening and   
  
decided to become Animagi so they could accompany Remus during his transformation as  
  
animals.  
  
they often left the Shrieking Shack and roamed the grounds of Hogworts and Hogsmead. then they came to writing the Marauder's Map"  
  
Harry held his wand in the air and said loudly: "Accio Map!"  
  
a map came through the door a few seconds later. Harry caught it. he tapped it with his wand and said: "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good".  
  
ink blossomed onto the parchment, forming the map. Harry showed the map to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore studied the map for a long time. finally Harry held out Peter and said "for ten years Peter has been hiding, and Sirius has been in Azkaban. I think it   
  
is time for the truth."  
  
Dumbledore held out his wand and together, they shot that light thing at Peter that Remus and Sirius shot at Peter in the dream in the 3ed year. Peter hung in mid   
  
air, then fell to the ground and started growing into his human form, but still stunned. Dumbledore was even more shocked. then he threw some glittering stuff into   
  
the fire and said "Severus, come here with the most powerful truth potion you have. seconds later Snape came spinning out of the fireplace and handed Dumbledore the   
  
truth potion. then Dumbledore called McGonegol, Flitwick, Fudge, Lupin, and other important people from the ministry. then he put 3 drops of truth potion into   
  
Peter's mouth, forced them down, then pointed his wand at him and said "enervate"  
  
Peter jerked up with a start. then Dumbledore asked him "can you hear me?"  
  
"yes" Peter answered in a flat, toneless voice.  
  
"who are you?, what happened on October 31 1981?, and where were you all these years?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"my name is Peter Pettigrew. I worked for Voldemort 10 years ago before his downfall. I was assigned to deliver the Potters to him. The Potters knew that   
  
Voldemort was after them so they wanted to hide. It was obvious that someone in their midst was a traitor. Dumbledore wanted himself to be the Secret Keeper, but   
  
James insisted on using Sirius Black. At the last minute they changed to me. I was the Secret Keeper for the Potters. I could easily hand them over to my master, and I   
  
did. Then he met his downfall there. Sirius came looking for me because only he knew I was the Secret Keeper. When he cornered me on that muggle street, I yelled to the   
  
whole street that he betrayed Lily and James. He pulled out his wand and was about to curse me but I blew apart the street with my wand behind my back, cut off my   
  
index finger, transformed and ran into the sewer with the other rats. I was adopted by the Weasly family as a rat and was Percy's pet. When he became a Perfect this year,   
  
I was given to Ron. Today Harry Potter took my to Dumbledore and forced me into showing myself."  
  
What followed was a silence.  
  
"well," Harry said "I'm sure that with that evidence, you can release Sirius." Harry looked at Fudge. So did everyone else.  
  
"I guess so. He will be released by tomorrow morning."  
  
When everyone left, Harry felt like he had never been happier. He will have his godfather back in the morning, he will be able to go threw his years at Hogworts without   
  
risking his life, and he won't have to live with the Dersleys anymore.  
  
When Dumbledore dismissed him, Harry left for the Gryffindor tower, but took a detour by the kitchens to pick up some stuff for a party.  
  



	4. year 1 part 3

Part 3  
  
Early the next day Harry woke up. He got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast with Ron without getting lost. After breakfast, they went to their classes. In Transfiguration, Harry was the first one to tern his match into a needle, after taking extensive notes. Friday at breakfast Harry received a letter from Sirius.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Thank you for finding Peter, and releasing me. I don't know how you figured it out but I'm thankful that you did. You will be able to come live with me this summer. I'll have my house ready for you. How're you? last time I saw you, you were a baby. I think I'll be able to come up to Hogworts and talk with you for a while, but I'm not sure when. See you later,  
  
Sirius  
  
  
  
This letter improved Harry's mood greatly. His next class was double Potions with the Slytherins. Snape started the class with a roll call. Then he went into that lecture about potion making that we all know. (A/N: you know, the one from book 1) then he said "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"  
  
"you would get a sleeping potion so powerful, it is called the Draught of Living Death" Harry answered before Hermione could put her hand in the air. She looked disappointed, but not as much as Snape. "lets give you another question. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked again. "a bezoar is a stone that can be taken from the stomach of a goat, and will save you from most poisons" Harry answered again.  
  
Snape was angry now "what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"  
  
Once again Harry answered "they are the same plant also known as aconite."  
  
Snape kept questioning Harry until the end of class. He even started asking him about stuff taught in second year, but Harry answered them all correctly. At the end of class Snape took off 5 points "for knowing too much". When Hermione said that knowing too much wasn't a bad thing he took off 5 points more "for arguing with a teacher".  
  
On Monday Harry saw a notice that said that there will be flying lessons on Wednesday.  
  
When Wednesday came the Gryffindor first years went onto the grounds and waited for Madam Hooch to show up. When she did they all started learning how to hold their brooms. "okay. On my whistle, kick of the ground hard, rise into the air about 3 feet then come back down. On my whistle 1... 2..." but Neville, being his clumsy self, kicked off on two. He went straight up into the air. Then he fell off his broom and onto the ground. There was a crunching noise as he fell on the ground and Madame Hooch took him to the hospital wing. Malfoy laughed at Neville for a while. Then he saw the Remembrall, grabbed it, and took off. Harry shouted "give it to me Malfoy!" "why don't I leave it some where for Longbottom to find it, like up a tree?" Malfoy answered, and flew near a tree. "give it HERE!" Harry said again. "then why don't you come get it?". Harry grabbed his broom and kicked off. Malfoy threw the Remembrall into the air. Harry followed the ball then caught it two feet from the ground, then turned his broom up again and spiraled up, not even scratching himself. Then Professor McGonagall came onto the grounds.   
  
"HARRY POTTER!"  
  
"but professor! It was Malfoy who..."  
  
"quiet Mr. Weasly"  
  
"but Malfoy..."  
  
"that's enough, Ms. Patil"  
  
"it was..."  
  
"I said ENOUGH, Mr. Weasly"   
  
Harry landed and followed Professor McGonagall into the castle. Harry was scarred, what if weren't going to let him onto the Quidditch team? But his worries were for nothing. She led him to the Charms classroom. She knocked on the door and said "professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"   
  
Oliver Wood came out, looking puzzled. Harry relaxed immediately.  
  



	5. year 1 part 4

Part 4  
That night at dinner Harry told Ron everything about him being made Seeker. (you all know the rules of Quidditch, right? I'm going to skip them)   
  
"wow! You must be the youngest player in like... I don't know... "  
  
"a century" for some reason, Harry wasn't so hungry at dinner that night. He was talking to Ron for a few minutes before their least favorite person showed up (NOT including Voldemort and his Death Eaters) flanked by his bodyguards, Malfoy.  
  
"Having a last meal, Potter?"  
  
Harry chose to ignore this. He was waiting for Malfoy to propose a duel. And sure enough it came.  
  
"if you want to prove you're so brave, how about we have a Wizard's Duel. At midnight in the trophy room. That's always unlocked. Or are you scared?"  
  
Harry turned to face Malfoy.  
  
"how about right now, in front of the whole school? All we need is permission from a teacher."  
  
Harry knew that Malfoy was too proud to not accept an invitation to a duel.  
  
"all right. I'll go get permission from Snape. Whose your 2nd?"  
  
"Ron is. How about you?"  
  
"Crabbe"  
  
Malfoy walked up to Snape and a few minute later Harry was facing Malfoy in front of the High Table. They bowed slowly to each other, wands at hand. At the same time they cast their firs spells.  
  
"TARANTALLEGRA" Malfoy shouted.  
  
"IMPEDIMIA" Harry cried.  
  
Immediately, Harry started dancing, and Malfoy froze.  
  
"FINITE INCANTATEM" Harry said, and stopped dancing. Then he held up his wand and said into the silence that fell onto the hall: "SERPENSORTIA! SERPENSORTIA! SERPENSORTIA! SERPENSORTIA!" Four long black snakes erupted from his wand. Then he commanded them in Parseltongue. "sorrowed him. Don't let him move." The snakes stationed themselves around Malfoy, each at a different corner. Right then Malfoy unfroze, and looked very frightened. So did the rest of the school.  
  
"what's the matter Malfoy? Too scarred to continue dueling because of a snake?"  
  
This made Malfoy angry. He raised his wand and shouted "CRUCIO!" Harry dodged this just in time. Then he raised his wand and shouted "EXPELLIARMAS". Malfoy's wand shot strait out of his hand and into Harry's. what followed was complete silence. Harry asked Malfoy "do you think we should end our little duel here, or should we wait until you hit me with an Unforgivable Curse?" Malfoy just stood there, too scared to move or speak. The Great Hall was in complete silence. Suddenly Harry left but not before telling the snakes to follow him. (A/N: to those of you wondering, yes, he did take Malfoy's wand with him)  
  
Harry walked up to the Gryffindor common room. The four snakes followed him. When they got there, Harry sat down on a chair and turned to the snakes. "you will stay here for a while. I'll get you food. What do you eat?"  
  
"micsssssssssssse, and ratssssssssss, and sssssssssspiderssssssssssss."  
  
"OK, I guess you'll have to catch mice and rats here, but I'll get you spiders. Come upstairs with me. Let's go to bed."  
  
The next day at breakfast, a large package was delivered to Harry by 6 owls, along with a note saying that the package was a Nimbus 2000, and to meet Wood at 7 o'clock on the Quidditch field. He showed the note to Ron, then went upstairs to open the package. Luckily, they didn't run into Malfoy on their way up. (A/N: lucky for me, I mean. I can't think up a dialog. Let's just say that Malfoy was to scarred of Harry after their duel.) when they got to their dorm, Harry opened his broom. It was just like he remembered it. Sleek and smooth. Harry checked his watch.   
  
"we'd better get to class, or Prof. Binns will bore us to death. Like he always does."  
  
"yeah, lets go" Ron said, tearing his eyes away from the Nimbus 2000.  
  
That day Harry couldn't concentrate on classes. He kept thinking about flying later that day. At 6:30 Harry took his broom down to the field and kicked off. He flew around the goal posts and did some dives and feints. When Oliver Wood finally came out, Harry landed. "do you know how to play Quidditch?" Oliver asked. "yeah, Ron tolled me how to play" this was, of coarse, a lie. But Harry didn't want Wood to become suspicious of him knowing something. They practiced for a while, Wood throwing golf balls for Harry to catch. Harry caught them all. Then Harry showed Wood some of the moves he could do, like the Wronski Feint, and Loop-the-Loop. Oliver was very pleased.   
  



	6. year 1 part 5

Part 5  
It was nearing Halloween, and the Gryffindor first years were in Charms class trying to make feathers fly. (A/N: I would like to say that even though I am Jewish, I included the fact that it is Halloween. Just so you all know where we are in the story.) Harry had been doing well in his other classes partly because he had already taken them (sort of) and partly because they were easy. The 4 black snakes were kept in his dorm and caught mice and rats. Occasionally Harry had conjured spiders for them. this Charm was also a bit easy but Harry was pretending to have trouble with it. Ron was also having trouble but he wasn't pretending. "your saying it wrong, Ron, it's supposed to be 'WIN-GAR-DIUM LEVI-O-SA'" "well, if your so smart, then why don't you try it?" Hermione raised her wand and said "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" and the feather was levitated into the air. She looked very smug.  
  
After that class Ron was muttering about Hermione. "…such a brainy know-it-all. No wonder she has no friends." Right then, someone brushed past Harry. It was Hermione and she was crying. "Ron, I think she heard you." "so what? She probably noticed she had no friends" but he looked a bit uneasy. Hermione didn't show up for the rest of classes that day. On their way to dinner, Harry heard Parvati telling Lavender that Hermione was in the bathroom crying and wanted to be left alone. "hey, Ron, I forgot something in our dorm. I'll go get it before dinner…" and with that Harry rushed off towards his dorm. When he got there, he turned to the snakes "you for go down to the third floor to the right - hand corridor. Soon you will see a man wearing a turban. DO NOT let him inside. Someone else might get there before him. Don't let him in either. Now go!" the snakes left, and Harry went down to dinner. Half way through, Professor Quirrell came bursting into the hall. He ran up to Professor Dumbledore and panted "troll… in the dungeons… thought you should know." Instantly whispers broke out in the hall. It took several loud bangs from the end of Dumbledore's wand for them to subside. "you should all go to your common rooms while the staff and I search the dungeons. Follow your perfects" Percy was in his element. "Come on everybody. No need to fear the troll if you follow my instructions" Harry caught Ron's arm suddenly. "Ron, I just thought… Hermione, she doesn't know about the troll." "oh, all right."   
  
They got out of the line and headed towards the girl's bathroom. Harry was praying that his snakes were able to stop Quirrell and/or Snape. Then they smelled something horrible, like a mixture of a public bathroom and rotten eggs. Harry knew that that was the troll, but Ron asked "what IS that?". Then the troll appeared. "hey, if it gets close enough, we can lock it in that room over there." "yeah, OK." The troll did get closer. Then it stuck it's head inside the room. "OK, lets go" they inched closer. As the troll entered the room, Harry and Ron jumped, pushed the door closed, turned the key, and turned to run away. Harry knew what was coming next. Then it came. A scream so high pitched Harry thought his glasses would shatter. "oh, no. that was the girl's bathroom." They turned back around, opened the lock, and burst in. the troll was advancing on Hermione, ripping the sinks out as it went. Harry and Ron whipped out their wand. Ron tried throwing a pipe at it, but the troll didn't seam to feel it. Harry tried to stun it "STUPIFY" that didn't hurt the troll either. Next Harry tried to slow it down "IMPEDIMIA". The troll froze for a second, but then it continued toward Hermione. Harry lost it. "CRUCIO". The troll stopped and started to, what Harry could assume was, scream. It sounded more like a Devil Turtle Cow after a week at a mental institute. (read my story "Harry Potter and the Devil Turtle Cows" to understand) when Harry heard footsteps coming, he took the curse off the troll and said "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA". He was aiming for the club the troll was holding, but, like me, his aim wasn't %100 and he got the troll instead. THE TROLL WAS FLOATING IN MID-AIR!   
  
Then Professor McGonnigal, Professor Snape, and Professor Quirrell came in. After one look at the troll, Professor Quirrell promptly fainted. Harry then turned to Quirrell and said in Parseltongue "assuming you are still conscience, TOM RIDDLE, you will be next." Professor McGonnigal's lips were VERY white and thin, she was so mad. "explain." She said shortly. Harry was about to say something when Hermione said "they were looking for me, Professor." Everyone's eyes turned to Hermione. "I was looking for the troll, you know, because I knew all about them. when they passed the door, they heard me scream, and came in. they had no time to go get someone. "well, then. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for you actions. If you aren't hurt, you may proceed to the common room. Students are finishing the feast there." Hermione left. Then Professor McGonnigal turned back to Harry and Ron. "I still say your lucky. Not many first years would be able to tackle a fully grown mountain troll. You will each earn Gryffindor 5 points. Now go to your common room."   
  
Harry and Ron didn't say anything to each other until they were 2 floors up. Harry was hoping that Hermione would be their friend after that. He never tolled anybody this, even in his dream, that he had a crush on Hermione. (A/N: YAY! A H/H FIC! SORT OF!) when they got to the common room, there was a very embarrassed silence. Then they all said "thanks" and went to get plaits. From then on, Hermione Granger was their friend.  



	7. year 1 part 6

Part 6  
When Harry went to sleep that night, he found his snakes waiting for him. He asked them "well, what happened?". One of the snakes answered "we got to the third floor corridor, and about ten minutes later a person with black hair came and tried to enter, so I bit him. He kept struggling, but then he left toward the dudgeons. 5 minutes later a guy in a purple turban came and also he tried to enter, so I bit him also. Then we heard someone talking to us in Parseltongue. He tolled us to move. But we didn't. we staid there, and nobody went in." "very good." Harry said "you deserve a reword." Harry conjured up a crate full of mice. Then he took the 4 snakes and put them inside the crate. Soon the snakes devoured all the mice inside of the crate.   
  
The next day, Thursday, the Gryffindor first years had DADA. Harry had decided that he should uncover the truth of Quirrell now before the Quidditch match, so that Snape will still be in his debt. You never know when that will come in handy. Harry had taken his snakes with him. When he entered the class, he immediately let the snakes out of his bag. He tolled them to station themselves around Quirrell so he won't be able to move. Then he asked Ron to go get a teacher, ANY teacher. He turned back just in time to see Quirrell raise his wand. Harry jumped out of the way right before being hit with a curse. Harry kept dodging spells from Quirrell, like the Cruciactus Curse, the Killing Curse, and other deadly spells, while firing spells back, like the Stunning spell, Impedimia, and the Disarming spell. He, Harry, also kept taunting Voldemort. "why don't you say anything, tom? Snake got your tongue?" or "what? You lost your nerve to fight me yourself?" he said all of this in Parseltongue, so only Voldemort could understand him. Finally Ron came back with Professor Dumbledore. When Dumbledore saw what was happening, he immediately drew his wand and started firing spells at Quirrell also. All that time, the rest of the students were back against the wall, or on the floor, too scared to move. Quirrell also couldn't move do to the snakes. On Harry's orders they kept trying to bite Quirrell, and poison him.   
  
After another 20 minutes of exchange of spells, Harry and Dumbledore overcame Quirrell. Harry finally stunned him. "Harry, follow me to my office." Professor Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and carried him out of the room. Harry followed. On their way to Dumbledore's office, they also brought along Professor McGonnigal, Professor Snape, and Professor Flitwick. When they got there, Professor Dumbledore went to a shelf and took off a small battle with clear liquid. Veriatezurem. Truth potion. The same truth potion they used on Pettigrew. (I shouldn't capitalize "Pettigrew". He doesn't count as a human.) he then opened Quirrell's mouth and forced 3 drops in. "watch out. He is sharing is soul with Voldemort." Harry warned. He bent down and undid the turban very fast. Then he turned the body over and Voldemort's sneering, snake like face came into view. He wasn't stunned as Quirrell was sharing his soul with Voldemort, not his body. When Voldemort came into view, something amazing happened. Instead of seeing Voldemort's chalk colored face, he got out of Quirrell's body, and they only saw the back of Quirrell's head. Voldemort had fled the place faster than Harry on his Firebolt on his way to catch the Golden Snitch (when he gets the broom). Professor Flitwick looked very faint. Professor Snape looked half scared, half shocked. Professor McGonnigal looked angry. Professor Dumbledore looked solemn. They rolled Quirrell back over. Dumbledore pointed his wand at him and said "ENNERVATE". Quirrell looked up with a start. When he saw the four Professors and Harry standing over him he went the color of white paint right after it was painted on a concrete wall on a Tuesday at about 3 o'clock in the afternoon.   
  
"I think we should let the Ministry question him." Dumbledore said. He tied up Quirrell and put him on a broomstick. Then he tied that broomstick to another. "Can I trust you to take him to the ministry?" he asked Professor Flitwick. "Yes". Professor Flitwick left leaving everyone else behind. Professor Dumbledore then turned to Harry. "How did you know about Quirrell? Or Pettigrew?" this moment Harry had been dreading. He didn't really know what to say. "Well, right before Voldemort attacked ten years ago, I had a dream about the future. My seven years here, actually. And in my 1st year, you were trying to protect the Sorcerer's Stone (Philosopher's Stone to all you English people out there) from Voldemort. Quirrell had figured out everything except how to get past Fluffy. So he tricked Hagrid into telling him with a dragon egg. (he purposely left out the Mirror of Erised so that he could see his heart's desire on Christmas)  
  
"In the 2nd year, the Chamber of Secrets opened. It was chaos until Hermione figured out it was a Basilisk attacking all the Muggle-borns. It turned out that Ginny Weasly was being controlled by Tom Riddle's old diary. After a fight in the Chamber of Secrets with the Basilisk and Riddle, I came back with Ginny.  
  
"In the 3rd year Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. There was tighter security everywhere in case he was about to attack me. It turned out he wanted to kill Peter after he discovered that he was living with Ron. During that year I found out about the Marauder's Map, and learned about the Patronus Charm. To prove this, I'll do it right now."  
  
Harry scanned his memory for a happy memory. He settled on when he heard Minister Fudge say Sirius Black was free. Then he raised his wand and said "EXPECTO PATRONUM" out burst a silvery white stag. It staid there for a few seconds before disappearing.   
  
"I learned that from, hopefully, soon-to-be Professor Lupin." Snape looked angry at this.   
  
"In my 4th year the TriWizard Tournament had taken place. A Death Eater had disguised himself as a teacher. He put my name into the Goblet of Fire, under the name of a different school after hoodwinking it into accepting another school into the tournament. He helped me through the three tasks with out showing it. At the end of the tournament, he turned the Cup into a Portkey, which transported me and the Hogworts champion to a graveyard where Voldemort was re-born. He killed the Hogworts champion, then dueled me. Because his wand is my wand's brother, the rare effect of Priori Incantatem took place. I escaped and returned here with the body of the Hogworts champion."  
  
Here Dumbledore interrupted. "Who was the Hogworts champion?"  
  
"I'd rather not say. People might start acting weird around that person if they knew."   
  
Everyone in the room was staring at Harry. Even the pictures and Fawks.  



	8. year 1 part 7

part 7  
As November came 'round, the temperatures dropped. Wood worked the team harder than ever. They were out almost every night, training. When Saturday came Harry was nervous. He was up shortly after dawn. When it was time for breakfast he could only eat some toast. It was 8:00 and the match wasn't for another three hours. More to make conversation than anything, Ron said "So… does anyone know how a hamburger is made?" (Not very good at making conversation, is he?)   
  
"No" Hermione answered.   
  
"That's a first."   
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
"Seriously, now. Does anyone know?"  
  
"I do." Nearly Headless Nick said "they take a cow, and slaughter it. It's quite disgusting, you know. Then they chop up, more like shred, the meat, and mush it together into patties. Then they fry them until they are done."  
  
Hermione looked very green. (A/N: I am very happy! Hermione will be vegetarian! Like me!) Harry groaned inwardly. He just knows Hermione will get into this like she did with S. P. E. W. (Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare) in his dream. Just like he suspected, Hermione said, "well, that's just disgusting! Animals have rights to! They shouldn't be slaughtered like that!" and with that she headed off to the library. "I'll bet you 5 Galleons she will come up with something like S. P. A. D. B. S. Society for the Promotion of Animals in Danger of Being Slaughtered." Harry said. "Where did you get that idea?" "Lets just say it came to me in a dream."  
  
Later that day at 11:00 Harry walked onto the field wearing his scarlet Quidditch robes. On the blast of the whistle, he rose higher than anyone else did. He flew high above the match to keep out of the way until he saw the Snitch.   
  
"And welcome to the first game of the season!" that was Lee Jordan commentating "And Bell takes the Quaffle, immediately passes to Johnson. She's flying like a hawk up there. Dodges a Bludger, and… NO! Quaffle blocked by the Slytherin Keeper. Flint in possession. Going towards the goal posts. Really moving … hit by a Bludger sent to him by George Weasly, Gryffindor Beater. Quaffle caught by Alicia Spinnet. Flying like a speeding bullet. Ducks under a Slytherin Chaser, avoids a Bludger, fakes a turn. SHE SCORES! 10 - 0 Gryffindor! Slytherin in possession. No, Gryffindor in possession. NO! Slytherin in possession… hey! What is Harry doing?"  
  
Right then Harry went into a dive. The Slytherin Seeker did the same, which what Harry was hoping. (A Wronski Feint, for those of you who didn't figure it out yet.) They were almost level to each other, Harry just a little ahead. At the last minute Harry made sharp turn and rose back up, spiraling. The Slytherin Seeker crashed into the ground with a sickening thud. Cheers were heard from the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs, while groans were heard from the Slytherins. While the Slytherin team was watching, Angelina Johnson grabbed the Quaffle, flew up the field and scored. "JOHNSON SCORES!" Lee was back to commentating. The Slytherins looked furious. The Beaters didn't seem to care if their bats connected with Bludgers or players.   
  
"And Flint in possession. Streaks up the field. Intercepted by Bell. Interrupted by a Slytherin Chaser. He's right by the goal posts. He's about to sco… OUCH! Caught a Bludger in the face. And… is that another feint?"  
  
Harry had gone into another dive. This time the Slytherin Seeker didn't follow, which is what Harry had hoped. He really saw the Snitch this time. The Snitch was a few inches above the ground. Harry dove, but at the last second he had to swerve out of the way from a Bludger coming his way. Groans were heard from the Gryffindors. But Harry was still following the Snitch, while the Slytherin Seeker was scanning the field on his own. The Snitch was zigzagging along the ground from side to side. Finally after five minutes of tailing the Snitch, Harry caught it. He rose to the air, Snitch in hand, and hand raised in triumphant gesture.   
  
"AND HARRY CATCHES THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS 160 - 0!" The crowd roared. The team landed and was immediately was engulfed by Gryffindors coming from the stands.   
  
After changing back to his normal black robes, Harry took a detour by the kitchens on his way to the Gryffindor common room. As he opened the door, he was greeted by House-elves who offered him everything present. Harry conjured a basket and put in it anything he could carry. When he went up to the common room, he met applause from everywhere. Then he set the basket on a table and let everyone take all they want.   



	9. year 1 part 8

Part 8  
It was a month before Christmas and Harry decided he wanted a look at the Mirror of Erised, just to see what his heart's desire is. He knew he wouldn't see his parents. Or maybe he would? He wasn't sure. He decided to a letter to Sirius. It read:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
How are you? Look, I don't like beating around the bush, so I'll get right to the point. I'd like to stay at Hogworts for Christmas. Don't get offended or anything, but I want to explore the castle a little. Do you have any suggestions as to where to look? I mean, after 7 years here, you must have some idea of where to look. Also, do you have any idea who wrote the Marauder's Map? I happen to have found it. If you know any of Mr.'s Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, or Prongs, could you please tell me? I'm sure you need some more time putting your house back together after ten years in Azkaban, anyway. Also, you asked how I knew about Peter being the Secret Keeper. I'll tell you face-to-face when we are together alone. Don't want to be overheard.   
  
Your godson,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
  
He re-read the letter. It looked OK. He blew over it to dry the ink. He folded the letter and put it into an envelope. He gave the letter to Hedwig. She gave him look that said, "you know that he will not believe that part about the map". For some reason, he was reminded of Hermione. Harry planned to ask Sirius how to become an Animagus. He had wanted to be one ever since he heard his father was one.   
  
After he saw Hedwig fly off, he pulled a pair of thick, wool socks. He then took out another piece of parchment, and wrote a note. It read:   
  
Sometimes what we see in the Mirror of Erised, can come true. Now I'm not the only one getting an anonymous note. Merry Christmas.  
  
  
He then walked up to the owlry and found a school barn owl, he tied the parcel to its leg and watched it fly off.  
  
When Professor McGonnigal came around making a list of who was staying at Hogworts for Christmas, Harry signed up, along with Ron, whose parents were visiting Bill in Egypt. Hermione was going home. On Christmas Eve Harry was getting excited. He was going to get the Invisibility Cloak tomorrow. He was talking to Ron about what will happen the next day when they heard Percy yell. Fred and George looked around innocently. Percy started coming down the stairs still shouting. Someone had apparently enchanted his "perfect" badge to say "I'm not a" right before the original message. The thing was that Fred and George really were innocent this time. Harry started to crack up silently while they tried to convince Percy they didn't touch his badge. Harry finally went to bed at around ten o'clock, after Percy had chased Fred & George all around Gryffindor tower.   
  
The next morning Harry woke up after Ron had thrown a pillow at him. He saw a small pile of presents at the foot of his bed. There was a note from the Dursleys saying good riddance. There was the traditional Weasly sweater and fudge from Mrs. Weasly. There was a box of chocolate frogs from Hermione. There was a box of Bertie Bart's Every Flavor Beans from Sirius. And, of course, there was famous Invisibility Cloak from Dumbledore. After a day of snowball fights, Christmas dinner, and a lot of fun, it was time to go to bed. Before going to bed, Harry decided to look over his day. He had a very draining snowball fight. It was himself and Ron vs. Fred and George. Ron had built a snow fortress and made a number of ground attacks, but Harry used his broom to make air attacks. Then George tried to use his broom to attack Harry, but Harry, using his Seeker skills, swerved around George every time he advanced on him, and threw snowballs at him. They had won the fight. Overall it was a good day. However, Harry knew that he will have an interesting night too.   
  
After he heard Ron fall asleep, he took out his Invisibility Cloak, and draped it around himself. He walked towards the library. Then he tried to retrace his paces towards that room that held the Mirror of Erised. After 20 minutes of unsuccessful searching, he decided to go back to the library. When he got back there, he had a thought. Maybe he could only find the room when he was running aimlessly? He went to the Restricted Section of the library, and found the large silvery book. He opened it and left it there until he heard the book scream (a few milliseconds). He put the book back, and darted out of the library. He ducked under Filch's outstretched arm and into the hall. He started to run blindly through the halls. He really wanted to find that room. He started to think that he was lost, but then he saw the suit of armor that was near the room. He saw an open door, and looked in. For one fleeting second he thought that the Mirror was not there, but then he saw it. It stood in the corner. Harry stepped in front of the mirror. Well, at least he was about to, but then he changed his mind. Was it worth it? was looking into the Mirror worth risking nights of nightmares? He stood there pondering for a while. He decided not to look. If by some chance he will see his parents, he will have nightmares for weeks. Maybe he wont see his parents, but he'll see something else. Then he'll have to spend weeks wondering if what he saw was possible. Maybe he didn't even want to know what his heart's desire is. (A/N: if I wrote what I wanted to write here, about what he would have seen, well, lets just say I would have to rate this "NC-17" but I didn't feel like it) while he was in that room, he decided to talk to Dumbledore. To tell him that he knew about the Mirror all along, but he wanted to look at it again. About how he decided to change his mind at the end. He remembered that on the third night in front of the Mirror, Dumbledore came from behind, and to the right. Assuming that he didn't change his position, he was about to turn towards that direction but he had another thought. A well - trained auror is never in the same position twice. Maybe Dumbledore did move. So Harry did something that should be obvious. He Summoned the Marauder's Map. It came zooming towards him after a few minutes. He drew his wand and tapped the Map. "I SOLEMNLY SWEAR I AM UP TO NO GOOD." He said. Right as he said the words, ink came sprouting out of the parchment. He tried to find the room he was in. he found the library, so he tried to retrace the rout he took to get to this room. After a minute or two of searching, he found it. He saw a miniature stick figure labeled "HARRY POTTER". Near him and to the right, was another stick figure labeled "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE". But he was moving out of the room. Harry remembered that he tolled Dumbledore about the Map (HP & the Dream year 1 part 2). But why would Dumbledore avoid him?   



	10. year 1 part 9

Part 9  
The next day Harry woke up to a beautiful morning (the mother of all oxymorons). He went down to breakfast with Ron, all the time thinking about last night. Why had Dumbledore avoided him? He obviously saw the Marauder's Map being Summoned. At breakfast Harry kept looking suspiciously at the High Table, to maybe get a clue about Dumbledore's queer behavior. Dumbledore, however, acted as though nothing out of the ordinary has happened. Harry wondered if Dumbledore would be in the same room tonight. It was his best bet, since he wanted some questions answered, like why he left the Mirror of Erised lying around, if it was supposed to help protect the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone. He also wanted to know why he was eating only peaches for breakfast (A/N: sorry, I was listening to "Peaches" by PUSA when I wrote this).   
  
As night came, Harry was engaged in various activities including helping Fred and George harass Percy, playing Wizard Chess, toasting marshmallows, etc. to notice that he should leave soon if he wanted to meet Dumbledore in that room.   
  
"well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
He went up stairs to his dormitory. He went to his trunk and pulled out the Marauder's Map (A/N: remember? He took it after he uncovered the truth about Peter). He checked to see if anyone was in the room with him. The only people who knew about the Invisibility Cloak was Ron and Hermione, to whom he sent an owl after he received it. when he saw that he was alone, he dug into his trunk, and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. He wrapped it around himself and walked out of the common room. He walked down the corridors until he found the room with a suite of armor outside of it. When he walked in the first thing he saw was the Mirror. He looked around a bit and when he saw that Dumbledore wasn't visible, he closed the door and locked it. Then he took out the Map and scanned it. He looked around the room for Dumbledore, but he couldn't find him. He looked around the Map for a sign of Dumbledore, and found him in his office, pacing, and stroking Fawcks the phinex. Harry wondered why Dumbledore didn't come to the room. He supposed maybe he would move the Mirror tomorrow, but that still didn't explain why Dumbledore isn't here. but then he thought that Dumbledore isn't so stupid and that he probably concluded that Harry knew about the Mirror. On his way to bed, Harry thought that Dumbledore was probably right in not coming to that room, for his own reasons. Harry hadn't tolled anyone about his "nighttime strolls". Not even Ron or Hermione.   
  
The next few days passed by slowly. On New-Year's eve Harry was sitting in front of the fire, thinking. Midnight was approaching, and Harry's thoughts turned to Hermione. Usually, when he thought about her, he was filled with a longing to be with her. But recently, when he thought about her, he didn't feel anything. He just thought about her as a friend, not anything more. Then, as the clock struck twelve, the truth hit Harry. He was not in love with Hermione anymore (A/N: sorry, H/H shippers, but it's important for the rest of the story).   
  
The night before classes began, everyone who left the castle for the holiday, came back. As Harry expected (and I'm sure we all did), Hermione had done some research over vacation, and came back with a sufficient amount of information about vegetarianism (A/N: YAY!!!!!!!). she lectured them for what seamed like hours about the new organization she started, CSAD (Community for Saving Animals in Danger), and how she planned to overthrow the barbaric way of eating meat.  
  
"you know, most people think that animals are being treated well, but they really aren't! for instance, calves are kept in stalls so small that they cant even turn around! And also chickens are starved for a few days, so when they are being fed again, they lay bigger eggs! And that isn't everything. But even just that, don't you think it's cruel?!?!?!?" (A/N: I am NOT making this up! Animals really are treated this way.)  
  
While Hermione was talking, Harry turned to Ron and said "you owe me five Galleons. She came up with a vendetta against eating meat." Ron groaned.   
  
"Listen, Hermione, not that I don't agree with you, but I think we should go to bed. You don't want to be late for class tomorrow, right?" Harry said, cutting Hermione off in mid-sentience. "wha-? Oh… yeah… right…" stammered Hermione.  
  
The next day in classes, Hermione kept passing them notes about why it's better to be a vegetarian. The were along the lines of: "eating meat is disgusting, especially when you know how it's made." "they starve chickens. STARVE THEM! so that they can lay bigger eggs." Etc.  
  
Harry was getting interested in what Hermione was saying. Then at lunch one day, he was about to take a bite out of a hamburger, but stopped when it was half-way to his mouth. He took a minute to look at it. It really did look disgusting. And then he thought about what it was made of. That thought made him nauseous, so he stopped. It was as if it just occurred to him how cruel it was to eat meat. He put the hamburger down, and loaded his plate with salad (A/N: YUM! Take that, meat eaters!). Hermione wasn't even eating. She was too busy trying to convince people that they should not eat meat. 


	11. year 1 part 10

Year 1 part 10  
  
'Twas the night before the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, and all was not well, well, it was, unless you count the fact that Harry was a nervous wreck. He was going to play against Cedric Diggory, the future Hogworts Champion. Should he let Cedric catch the snitch? Probably not. He didn't want to risk his position on the team, or to mess up time even more. But he decided not to pull a Wronski Faint on Cedric. He didn't want him to die before what was necessary. Maybe even after. At least Snape wasn't refereeing the game. Then it occurred to Harry that if they win, they will overtake Slytherin in the house competition. Harry went to bed feeling like tomorrow is the Quidditch Cup. At least Snape wasn't refereeing.  
  
The next morning it took Harry a while to remember why he felt like his pet snakes were under a Cheering Charm and to shut them up he swallowed them. Harry walked down to the Great Hall early. He calmed his nerves over a rather large breakfast consisting of cereal, toast, and scrambled eggs. By that time the rest of the team came down. At 10:30 they walked to the locker rooms (A/N: hmmm... I wonder... it said in book 1 that Wood gave his pep talk in the locker room, but there are also girls on the team. Could it be that they have only one locker room for both genders?). As the team walked onto the field, a cheer came up from the crowd. Harry walked up to the middle of the field, where the Hufflepuff team was waiting. "Mount your broom" Madam Hooch said "three, two, one... TWEEEEEEET" with her whistle, Harry kicked off. Harry took his place near the ground, a little to the side on the Quidditch field. He knew the snitch will go there in about five minutes.   
  
While that was happening, Lee Jordan was commentating on the mach. "and Gryffindor in possession. Bell streaking up the field, ducks under a bludger... OUCH! Gets hit by another one. And Flint takes the Quaffle... flies up the field... dodges around Spinnet... and he gets blocked by Wood, Gryffindor Keeper and captain. Gryffindor in possession... Johnson is really flying well today... goes around an opposing chaser... Slytherin Keeper tries to block... SHE SCORES! 10 - 0 GRYFFINDOR! And... wha-?"  
  
At that moment, Harry stuck out his hand and caught the snitch that came flying strait towards his hand. "umm... Gryffindor wins 160 - 0. Now, how did that happen?" Snape wasn't too happy, to say the least. He was convinced that Harry had cheated, because only he had known where the snitch would be, from the dream (he was right, but we wont tell him that).  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was three weeks before the exams, and Hermione was frantic. Ron and Harry on the other hand were relaxed. Hermione kept pestering them to study. Harry already knew what will be on the exams, so he didn't really need to study. Ron was just being lazy, so he didn't study either. "you guys really should study. I think I pretty much know everything, except about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct, and the uprising of Elfric the Eager."   
  
"relax, Hermione. That wont be on the test." Harry said.  
  
"how do you know that?" Hermione asked distractedly.  
  
"call it a hunch." Harry answered.   
  
But Hermione, being the studies type of human that she is, studied those topics non the less.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(we go a little forward in time)  
  
When exam week came 'round an unnatural hush came over the school. Everyone was uptight and tense. But Harry wasn't worried. He already knew what will be on the exams.   
  
On the last day, after the last exam (History of Magic) the trio went outside for a bit of sunshine. "see, Hermione? The 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct, and the uprising of Elfric the Eager wasn't on the test." Harry said. "well, it could have been." Hermione said.   
  
"anyway, I think I'll go exploring tonight. You know, with the cloak." Harry said "we don't have to study for anything."   
  
So that night, Harry crept out of the common room with the cloak around him. What he didn't know, was that one Draco Malfoy was doing the same. Just without an Invisibility Cloak. Harry was wondering around aimlessly, thinking about Norbert. What had happened to him? Hagrid hadn't bought him, or won him. Suddenly Harry found himself on the landing with the portrait of sir Cadagon. He just stood there looking at the picture, when he felt something bump into him. He turned around, and saw a very confused Malfoy. He also saw the Malfoy had a wand. Harry had kept Malfoy's wand in case he got disarmed in a dual. He carried both wands everywhere. Malfoy must have gotten a new wand. Malfoy started to look rather angry. He pulled out his wand and cursed his obstacle out of the way. Harry didn't have enough time to pull out one of his wands, so he got blasted out of Malfoy's way. He fell hard on the floor and lost consciousness.   
  



	12. year 1 part 11 (the end)

Part 11  
  
The next thing Harry felt was very weird. It was like seeing what was happening, but being able to talk or do anything else. It was like watching a movie, or having a dream. Harry had a déjà vous feeling. He again was going to miss the last Quidditch mach of the year because he's unconscious. He was laying there for a long time with only Sir Cadagon for company, and he wasn't there all the time. When he was there, he wouldn't say anything. What would a picture say to an invisible, unconscious eleven year old, even if he could see him?   
  
Harry didn't know how long he lay there waiting for someone to find him. He hoped that someone would check the Marauder's Map. The problem was that the only people who knew about the Map (who were alive and still had their souls intact) were Fred, George, Sirius, Lupin, and Dumbledore (Harry hadn't told Ron and Hermione about it). Two of them were not even at Hogworts. Two more were not likely to check the Map because they knew it by heart. That left only Dumbledore. Harry wondered if anyone on their way to Divination would bump into him. He quickly dismissed that thought, knowing that no one in their right mind would take the extremely long way. 'So, now it's just up to a search party to find me,' Harry thought 'or Dumbledore finding and using the Marauder's Map. I'm going to be stuck here for a long time.'  
  
Surprisingly, two days later Sirius came into view at the bottom of the stairs holding a familiar piece of parchment to his nose. Harry tried to shout out, but he couldn't. Finally Sirius knelt down next to him and pulled off the Invisibility Cloak. He then picked Harry up and carried him to the hospital wing. When people were in the same hall as Sirius was, they kept avoiding him, Harry saw. The second Sirius entered the hospital wing, Harry blacked out. He couldn't see or hear anything. He was unconscious.   
  
The next time Harry opened his eyes, it was to see Madam Pomfry holding his wrist and checking his pulse. Sirius, Ron and Hermione were sitting on chairs next to the bed, and Professor Dumbledore was just walking in through the door. For some reason, the thought "once a Marauder, always a Marauder" crossed his mind. He reached his hand up, and took off the glasses that gave him a false picture. What he really saw was Sirius rolling on the floor laughing. Ron was sitting on an adjacent bed sniggering. Dumbledore was standing in a corner, smiling, and Hermione was looking disapproving. Madam Pomfry was in her office doing some paperwork. They were all relieved to see Harry wake up though.   
  
Madam Pomfry was fussing over his health when she came out of her office. Sirius was arguing with Hermione about whether Harry should or shouldn't have roamed Hogworts at night, while Ron and Dumbledore were watching with amusement. Suddenly Hermione gasped and ran out of the hospital wing, pulling Ron after her saying something about being late for class. When Madam Pomfry finally left Harry alone and went to her office, he was left with Sirius and Dumbledore alone.   
  
"Have you told Sirius about my dream, Professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore.  
  
"yes, I have." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"well, I'm sorry Sirius." Harry said.  
  
"it's ok, Harry." Sirius said.  
  
"um, Professor Dumbledore? Because I finished eight years, sort of, do you think I could be allowed to use magic over the summer? Normally I wouldn't be able to use magic because of the Improper Use of Magic office considers me Under-age. But, because of already going through eight years of Hogworts." Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know, Harry. Some teachers, who will remain nameless, don't believe your story. I think you'll need some proof." Dumbledore said.  
  
"well, I know how to Apparate," Harry said "would that be proof enough?"   
  
"yes, probably."  
  
The next day Harry was going to go down to Hogsmead, and Apparate from one side of the village, to the other. Harry passed the test successfully, so therefor was allowed to use magic over vacation. He still had to attend school, so he could keep an eye out for anything within the student body. He was the ideal choice because he knew what to look out for. This information about Harry being able to use magic over the summer was not widely spread, and neither was the fact that Harry was a guardian of Hogworts.  
  
On the way home on the Hogworts Express, Harry told Ron and Hermione everything, about his dream. he left out a few personal parts, like the fact that Harry had a crush on Hermione. They were shocked, but Hermione said that at least Harry knew what to expect.   
  
Also, Harry had an idea in mind, to get back at the Durslys for all the pain they caused him.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I'M DONE WITH YEAR ONE! Review and tell me if I should continue onto year two. Also, it's my birthday on Monday! ::starts singing:: Happy birthday to meeeee! Happy birthday to meeeee! Happy birthday dear TJP, happy birthday to meeeee!  
  



End file.
